I HATE YOU!
by HidansbigBro4669
Summary: Im kinda new to this sorry. OC/Zexion


"I HATE YOU!" would I have said that if I knew that was the last time I would see him?

"I HATE YOU!" Oh how much I hated those words. I had sworn to myself I would never use them. Why did I lie? Why did I tell him that when I didn't mean it? Why was he gone now? Why did I lie to myself? Why didn't I go after him? I hate myself now. Why did I forget all his kind words? Why couldn't I remember those sweet nothings he had whispered into my ear? Why I couldn't I have remember his tender yet passionate kisses? Why couldn't I have stopped him from getting in that car? Why had I been so selfish and inconsiderate? 'I guess it won't matter now.' I thought to my self as I pressed the razor into my wrist. 'Goodbye' I though as I felt myself slipping away. My death was silent like a whisper. He had always thought that would be a good way to go. My memories played around me as though I was in the cinema. He was in most of them. Smiling or laughing as though there wasn't a thing in the world that could disrupt us. 'If only that were true, Zexion.' I thought. The memory that came up most prominent was the night I lost him. We had been arguing but he had brought up my past. I had been angry and said those 3 fateful words. He had stormed out. I had broken down. The next morning I had been called. They had found his body in a ditch. They said he had lost control of the car, but I had known it hadn't been an accident. He had done it to himself. It had all been my fault. My best friend, boyfriend and lover had committed suicide, all because of me. They all said it would get easier, they said time would heal me. They had all lied. Finally I had cracked. That was what got my here today, staring at my memories, near tears because of my own stupidity. One fight over some trivial thing had made me lose everything. I felt darkness pulling me away. I didn't want to go, though I definitely deserved it. I wanted to stay and relive my- No, our memories. I wanted to feel his arms around me, his lips against my skin, to hear his voice as he told me how many times he loved me. The images started to fade out and darkness surrounded me. I heard whispers surrounding me, criticizing me. I felt ghosts and ghouls pulling at my hair. "It was your fault, little girl." They accused I wanted to deny them but I felt they were telling the truth. I felt hands grab me and rip at my flesh. I let out a scream as a claw pierced my chest. "You deserve it." They chanted those words like a mantra. I felt them start to drag me somewhere and screamed louder when something as cold as ice pierced my stomach. I heard a deep voice let out a growl of satisfaction. I turned my head quickly only to have something else turn it the other way. I heard a sickening crunch as my head fell limply against my shoulder. I let out an agonized scream and heard giggles emanate from the crowd. I fell limp in the creatures grasp and let out another scream. I don't know how far they walked or to where but soon I fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. I felt something snap my neck back into place painfully as I screamed again. I felt something pull my head up by my hair. I ground my teeth together and looked up at my attacker. My dark green eyes were met by a pair of soulless white ones. I was terrified and by the look or animalistic pleasure on its face it could tell too. " Girrrrlll," the way it dragged my name out sickened me. "You have done some terrible things on your planet." Its voice held multiple tones that melded together. "Some of which have cost you more then you bargained for." Its face split into a black toothed grin as it drew out each word. "Many people have died because of you," its grip on my hair tightened. "And I would hope many more will." It finished its statement by dragging me up into its face. I gagged at the smell but it wasn't affected. "I have a deal to make with you." It said in a sickly sweet voice. "I'll let this one," it waved its hand and an image of Zexion shown through the darkness. "Pass on to the world of the dead if you go back to the living world to collect souls for me." It finished its statement with what can only be described as a purely evil grin. I looked over the picture of Zexion suffering. "I'll…..Do …it." I gasped out speaking through the pain. Its grin widened impossibly and it let out a dark chuckle. It dropped me and recited an incantation. The picture of Zexion disappeared and a momentary feeling of peace swirled around me though Mere seconds later the feeling was crushed by darkness. I felt it turn to me and smile that same evil smile was plastered across its face. I felt the pain leave my body as I saw it point to a door behind me. I walked towards the door and felt the creature loom behind me. "For every soul you give to me I will give you a longer life. Though you will remain who you were in your mortal life no one will remember you and as long as you give me souls you shall remain 23, understand?" I let all the emotions flee my mind. I nodded and it let out a feral chuckle. "You will exist only for me. I am your god!" I merely nodded. It reached what I assumed to be its arm out and pushed open the door. The smell of dirt and rain permeated the air. I felt a claw pushing me towards door. I felt my feet unconsciously move myself towards the moonlit opening. I Stepped out and heard a door slam shut behind me. I let a sinister smirk grace my lips as I took a step towards the city in the distance. This should be entertaining.

**Really didn't know how to end .T_T**


End file.
